


And Empty The Sea

by Ysilme



Series: Beyond The Sea [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, Grey Havens, Leave-Taking, Loneliness, Sea Voyage, Valinor, unexpected comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: Frodo travels to the Undying Lands, but the parting is much harder than the thought.
Series: Beyond The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2019





	And Empty The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of transformative fiction based on JRR Tolkien’s creation, done purely for enjoyment. No infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
> Many thanks to curiouswombat for beta reading, all remaining mistakes are my own!

Frodo stood on deck, eyes fixed on the thin, dark, strip at the horizon. He didn’t dare to look away, no matter how much the sight pained him: the last glimpse of Middle-earth, the last glimpse of home, and of everything he knew. Tuning out the sounds of creaking wood and flapping sails around him, and of shouted commands and bare feet hitting the deck, he tried to recall the sounds of his beloved Shire, sounds he would never hear again, as the Shire, and everything else, was now lost to him forever. The wind rustling in the fields, the soft bleating of sheep, the laughter of children, and Sam whistling a merry tune while he went about his work. 

Blinking away his tears, Frodo gasped when the dark strip had gone, and the sea was empty.  
Nothing but waves around him and the unbroken vastness of the sky, creating a feeling of utter loneliness. No friends, no acquaintances, not even obnoxious neighbours - right now, he would’ve even welcomed one of the Sackville-Bagginses.

Except for Bilbo, of course. _I hope he’s all right, I shouldn’t have left him alone._ Feeling suddenly sick with worry for having tarried on deck so long, Frodo hurried back downstairs and to the small cabin that the Hobbits had been given, and heaved a deep sigh of relief when he found his uncle asleep, just as he had left him. 

Nothing of this voyage had gone as he’d imagined, Frodo thought, tucking a loose corner of Bilbo’s blanket back in and sitting down at his side. When word came to prepare for the voyage he’d been so relieved, worn down by weariness and exhaustion as he was, and content to leave his affairs in order, and Bag End and his Red Book in the trusted hands of dear Sam. Meeting the other travellers had been a shock, though, for not only had he found Gandalf and the Elves much changed, looking as frail and weary as he felt himself. But the worst was Bilbo who seemed to have aged much faster than the years would account for, and was so feeble he could barely stay awake. Most of the time he slept, and had not managed to exchange more than a word or two with Frodo, whom he did not even recognise sometimes.

With a heavy heart Frodo had held Bilbo’s hand throughout the last leg of the journey to the Grey Havens, worrying if this was the right choice, or if they were bringing Bilbo to the Undying Lands just to bury him there. He’d wanted to ask Gandalf for counsel, or the Lord Elrond, or perhaps even the Lady Galadriel, although he’d never stopped being afraid of her. But instead of the powerful, serene, Elf lords and Wizard on whose wisdom he’d counted for guidance, he was travelling with three people as weary and fragile as Bilbo and himself, worn down by the ages of bearing a Ring, mere shadows of themselves. Even stalwart, indefatigable Gandalf seemed nearly translucent at times, and Frodo worried about him as much as about Bilbo.

True, they had all greeted him cordially, he was treated as their equal by the small elven host which took care of their journey, and Elrond came looking for Bilbo at every stop. But they were so different, so distant, as if they were not really here any more, Frodo thought, and wondered if this was a matter of the fëa of the Elves, and likely also Gandalf.   
Bilbo was well cared for; a young healer was looking after him at all times and had made sure the old Hobbit was conveyed safely on board their ship, and installed in a comfortable cot. But it didn’t feel right that Bilbo should be without a familiar face when he woke, so Frodo took it upon himself to be at his uncle’s side at all times.   
_I must put away my own worries for the time. Bilbo needs me now, that’s all that counts._

Settling back into the chair, still holding Bilbo’s limp hand, he began to hum a soft tune. 

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_  
_beneath an old grey hill,_  
_And there they brew a beer so brown_  
_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_  
_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_And up and down he runs his bow,_  
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_Now sawing in the middle._

Bilbo’s hand twitched when Frodo sang of the squeaking and purring - this had always been Bilbo’s favourite line, and it gladdened him to see Bilbo still recognised it. 

Something bumped against his leg. Frodo looked down, surprised to see a tiny cat, who must have sneaked inside their cabin, and was now demanding his attention. 

“Why, hello there!” With a smile, he reached down and scritched the little furry head.   
“Where did you come from?”

Small paws reached for his knee, but the kitten was so small it needed help to get onto his lap. It looked somewhat familiar, although it was difficult to tell with the all-black fur.   
Pressing its legs against his belly, it now started to knead his paws and purr loudly. 

“Ah, there you are, Morniel,” a familiar voice said. 

Frodo smiled as he recognised Master Erestor who now entered their cabin. 

“I am coming to look after Bilbo, but seem to have lost my cat as well.”   
The elf squeezed Frodo’s shoulder by way of greeting before drawing up a chair for himself. 

“Bilbo is sleeping, and little Morniel here seems to be quite comfortable,” Frodo said. He put his hand around the furry body, relishing the comfort of the trustful little being.  
“Did you bring her from Rivendell?”

“Yes. You know her mother, Morusso, but she is too advanced in age to be taken from her home. I could not bear to leave all my furry friends behind, though, so I took her last litter, as they were just at the right age.”

“There are more?” Frodo’s eyes brightened. 

Erestor laughed. “She has two mischievous brothers, who are asleep in my cabin right now. You can meet them later, I am sure they’ll like you as much as their sister does.”

“I would enjoy that,” Frodo said, “but I don’t want to leave Bilbo alone. He’s so frail, and sleeping all the time…”

Erestor looked him over for a long moment. “You need not worry about him, Frodo. He will be fine once we arrive, and he has had time to rest.”

Frodo looked up sharply, unable to conceal his fear, meeting a warm, reassuring gaze. 

The elf gently pried Frodo’s hand away from Bilbo’s and took it between his own, gently rubbing his fingers. 

“Truly. Do not forget, leaving Ennor - Middle-earth - is painful for your uncle, too, as is it for my master and the Lady Galadriel, and Mithrandir - Gandalf. They are all leaving so much behind, and you Hobbits are also not alone in travelling to unknown lands. All of you have been ring-bearers, and in the need of healing. But healing you will find in Valinor, and you are not alone. Once you have had time to settle in, you will find quite a number of familiar faces from Rivendell, and there are many of Bilbo’s friends on this ship as well as waiting for us.”

_But of course, how could I not think of this? Bilbo has never been alone on this journey, as he’s as familiar with the folks of Rivendell as he was with those of Hobbiton._

Frodo looked down, embarrassed about his mistaken belief that Bilbo had been left alone on this journey, but a gentle squeeze of his hand made him look up again. 

“Bilbo will always need you too, Frodo, as you need him. But you are not alone, no matter that we are no Hobbits.” Erestor winked at him. “And you have now clearly made a new friend, for it seems Morniel has chosen you as her new person.”

Frodo could not speak, overwhelmed with mixing emotions and relief. But he lifted the small body up, burying his face in the soft fur, and then cradled it against his chest.

“Thank you,” he said, meeting Erestor’s warm gaze. “Thank you so much.”

oOoOo

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a pinch-hit for LotR SeSa 2019 for the prompt "Frodo + low or high angst".  
> Happy Holidays, Elwen! I hope this is something you'll enjoy.


End file.
